Corazón de fuego
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Sabía bien que su corazón latía por él, tratara de negarlo o no quedaba claro que solo le podría ser fiel a él, simplemente así parecía que serian las cosas, lo amaba de alguna forma olvidando que eran de mundos tan distintos o al menos que era casi imposible formar una relación ¿Por qué necesariamente debía ser él?


Soy nueva por esta categoría y de esta pareja pero después de ver las dos películas, algunos capítulos de la serie y hacer la búsqueda del libro me emocione con ellos dos y bueno aquí un aporte

-Contiene Slah (chico x chico) en este caso dragón (convertido en humano híbrido para evitar la zoofilia) x vikingo

-Si no les ah quedado claro la pareja es Hiccup/Toothles yaoi así que si no les gusta este contenido no lean y evítense problemas o discusiones conmigo

-Como eh dicho es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos y mas de esta pareja así que denle una oportunidad y no duden en comentar me gusta responder reviews

Eso seria todo sin mas el fic y disfruten sus lecturas~

_**Sabía bien que su corazón latía por él, tratara de negarlo o no quedaba claro que solo le podría ser fiel a él, simplemente así parecía que serian las cosas, lo amaba de alguna forma olvidando que eran de mundos tan distintos o al menos que era casi imposible formar una relación ¿Por qué necesariamente debía ser él? Sabia la respuesta, nadie tenía un corazón como el suyo, la misma alma, esa forma de ser, simplemente era SU humano él quien lo hacía enloquecer de alguna forma**_

* * *

**Sjöfn** la diosa que cumplía el verdadero amor entre los humanos o casi entre ellos, solo había una pequeña excepción que percibía, miro en un pequeño espejo las personas que había unido pero existía una señal fuerte que crecía en un lugar llamado Berk, espero unos momentos para ver de dónde provenía aquella energía que percibía hasta que al fin se aclaro la imagen dejándola observar algo que parecía ser increíblemente raro: un dragón y un humano que de alguna forma presentía que estaban unidos, miro con mas precisión logrando captar aquella aura que conoce: el verdadero amor. Un amor que sospechaba que sería difícil de romper que emanaba de aquel dragón hacia ese castaño rojizo que observaba, sabía que esas situaciones eran contra la naturaleza de la vida por lo cual intervenir un poco en aquella historia le haría más fácil para ambos estar juntos, después de todo ese era su trabajo

-Mientras en Berk-

Se encontraban Hipo y Chimuelo en aquella cabaña donde fabricaban cosas para los dragones, Hipo trabajando en una nueva estructura para que su dragón pudiera volar si es que el estaba ocupado o debía salir a cazar por sí mismo, mientras que Chimuelo solo observaba detenidamente viendo cada rasgo que para el tenían una gran importancia, desde hace unos días tenía ese gusto por mirarlo, por verlo sin cansancio inclusive por estar cerca de él, siempre sentía un cosquilleo algo que honestamente parecía nunca haberle pasado

-¿Qué te parece Chimuelo?, ¿Te gusta?-

El solo hizo un gesto curioso, acercándose para mirar el artefacto, agachar la cabeza hacia un lado y bajar las orejas sin entender en absoluto que era, siempre ponía ese gesto tierno para explicar que estaba su curiosidad al máximo y no entendía bien lo que observaba solo que le llamaba la atención

-Esto te servirá cuando tengas que salir solo algún lado, o quieras volar a tu gusto- al parecer le había entendido bien –te lo probare mañana ya que si salimos ahora mi padre nos matara a los dos-

Atino solo hacer un gesto molesto, como si estuviera en posición de defensa; a veces no entendía bien las formas de "hablar" ya que para el eso era una forma bastante literal de hablar

-Tranquilo, era una broma-

Solo sintió las suaves caricias en su cabeza lo que le hizo relajarse, lo empujo con su rostro jugando con él, empezaron una pelea amistosa donde tomo ventaja para aferrarlo con sus patas para terminar juntándolo con él y lamerle la mejilla, parecía ser una gran forma para decirle algo que ni el mismo entendía, solo su rostro fue retirado para escuchar en un dulce tono –para ser varón- un "ya basta, se hará tarde" por lo cual lo dejo en paz, para llevárselo casi a rastras aun cuando el otro solo estaba en contra, pero para ambos eso seguía siendo un juego donde Chimuelo llevaba la adelantara y claro era más fácil que el ganase que Hipo pero aun así a ninguno le importaba en teoría

Solo fueron un par de minutos para que llegaran y se metieran con cautela, ya que habían llegado bastante tarde aunque eso fuera común, Estoico seguía regañándolos cada vez que entraban a esas horas para descansar y ahora no sería la excepción ya que los habían atrapado, otra vez mas debía disculparse

-¿Ahora por que llegaron esta vez tarde?- esa voz fuerte y autoritaria no podía ser nada más y nada menos de que

-Papa…- dice en tono bajo cerrando la puerta y poniéndose adelante de Chimuelo -¿aun con tus problemas para dormir?-

-No me cambies de tema ¿Por qué llegaron esta vez tarde?-

-Estaba haciendo un nuevo artefacto para que Chimuelo pueda volar sin mi ayuda, no es culpa suya que llegáramos tarde- no importaba cuanto, siempre defendería a su amigo

-Otra vez echándote la culpa- lo regaña suavemente, está cansado por lo cual no puede sonar tan severo como hace unos momentos -¿Cuándo será culpa del dragón?-

-Nunca papa, el no tiene la culpa- no puede evitar abrazarlo, mirándolo a los ojos "tú nunca la tendrás amigo" podía reflejar con su mirada

-Bien, solo vayan a dormir e Hipo- lo reprime antes de que se vayan de ahí –intenta venir temprano para la siguiente-

-Lo intentare-

Ambos desaparecieron subiendo aquellas escaleras para terminar en su cuarto, Hipo termino tirándose en su cama totalmente hablando en bajo de la suerte que tenían por no recibir un duro castigo como los anteriores, eh Chimuelo solo lo podía seguir mirando acercándose a el para que sus miradas chocaran, solo un abrazo sorpresa surgió entre ellos dos, el solo pudo escuchar al vikingo bostezar sospechando que el sueño estaba cercas de ganarle por lo cual lo empujo para que se acostara dando a entender al otro lo que pasaba

-No estoy cansado- dice con un gran bostezo casi entre cerrando los ojos –aun debo hacer algunos planos, probar tu nueva cola- otro bostezo mientras se acomodaba en la cama –hablar con Astrid…-

Hizo una especie de gruñido cuando mencionaron a la chica, solo dio vueltas antes de acostarse en el suelo y darle la espalda, sabía que sería momentáneo pero por ahora estaba levemente enojado

-Y prepararte algo para mañana, después de todo se celebra un año desde que nos hicimos amigos-

Solo miro hacia la cama para encontrarlo dormido, sonrió levemente acercándose y ponerse a un lado de la cama e intentar dormir con una extraña sensación de felicidad, poco a poco el sueño le empezaba a ganar por lo cual cerró los ojos y empezó a descansar, sonrió de forma involuntaria al recordar las últimas palabras de él ¿En verdad llevaban tanto tiempo siendo amigos?

-Unos minutos después en la misma habitación…-

Sjöfn entro en aquella habitación buscando con la mirada a los dos individuos hasta toparse con ellos, los observo con delicadeza dándose cuenta que no se había equivocado sentía una conexión entre ambos algo que sería casi imposible de deshacer si es que alguno de los dos encontraba ah alguien más con quien compartir el corazón, pero sabía que no sería el mismo resultado si no era entre ellos dos

Se dirigió al dragón tomándolo con cuidado entre sus manos, miraba detalladamente cada rasgo que portaba, paseo su mirada con cautela para verificar mas allá del físico sino para ver lo que en verdad sentía, no se había equivocado con que había atracción real, algo más emocional que físico ya que al parecer había pocas ideas que tenían que ver con el físico pero eso era normal en cualquier pensamiento de algún ser vivo

-No puedo cambiar totalmente tu físico, eso te haría diferente y eso es algo que no ayudaría en mucho- le susurraba en bajo con una delicada voz, como cualquiera se lo imaginaria de una diosa –pero si puedo cambiar algunas cosas para que estés con el- acaricio su cabeza con cuidado -estoy segura que así podrás declarártele sin tanto temor a ser rechazado-

Empezó a decir un verso en bajo mientras se acercaba al dragón, un aura blanca lo empezó a rodear poco a poco volviéndose más luminosa, acabando el conjuro miro aquella luz y antes de desaparecer suavemente al aire hablo

-"De un humano te has enamorado, y de un hibrido te eh transformado por él; tú eres quien decidirás si te quedas con el o los perderás, ya que solo tendrás unos días para enamorarlo o mi encantamiento se acabara"-

El único ruido que se escucho antes de que el silencio se apoderada del lugar, unos segundos después la obscuridad también se apodero ya que aquella luz había desaparecido no dejando rastro alguno, solo quedaba esperar al día siguiente para ver los resultados desde lejos ya que era lo que más podía intervenir ya que nunca obligaría ah alguien amar alguna persona que no sintiera o aceptara el mismo sentimiento

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿no hubiera sido bueno explicarle cómo funcionaba el cuerpo humano? Tal vez hubiera sido mejor pero no tenía tiempo para ello, no eran a los únicos que debía supervisar; tal vez alguien le explicara como funcionara o al menos hacer el intento de hacerlo

No pudo evitar soltar una risita al llegar nuevamente a su hogar, debía admitir que aquella pareja le parecía particularmente adorable que tal vez les echaría un ojo para ver cómo iba la situación aunque apostaba que este sería divertido ya que despertar e darte cuenta que no eres de tu especie sino un humano le parecía divertido aunque todo sea por el amor, después de todo ella era la diosa del amor y ayudar en ello le dejaba un dulce sabor de boca

Solo debía esperar, tenía que tener paciencia y un poco de fe de que su ayuda funcionaria para acercarlos o al menos poder hacer el intento de ello


End file.
